The Newbies
by NinaiecaPotterZabini
Summary: My take on what Make It Pop would be like if Jodi Mappa and Caleb Davis were the true smartypants of the show. WARNING:Underage sexual situations There will be at least 5 books in this series. First book in the 'Until We Meet Again' series. Jodi and Caleb refuse to let each other go. Jaleb to the end... just a teensy bit of Jorki and Slinci. One other main pairing, OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Until We Meet Again-Part 1, Chapter 1**

"Absolutely not, Jodi. You know we love you, and we don't want to send you away, but all you've ever wanted was to go to a boarding school. I know you want to go with Crystal, but she's going to start her second year at Sequoia University. We don't want you to give up your huge dream just because your former tutor wanted you to be like her.'

Jodi Mappa was sobbing into her pillow. She was supposed to leave the mansion at 3:00 p.m. sharp, to meet her best friend, but she decided against it. Jaderaeinya Arrianneya Emmeline Mappa absolutely NEVER cries. Caleb would just be worried to death about her. And the last time Caleb risked his life to save Jodi from a horrible fate was just a week ago. He jumped in front of her just in time to get crushed by two cars coming from either directions. For some reason, though, he heals abnormally fast. All his broken bones healed in 4 days, including a skull fracture. Jodi knew that he would do anything for her to be happy. And that was what was making her sad.

As 10 and 11 years old, Jodi was the youngest girl to ever graduate university, and Caleb was the youngest boy. Neither of them had ever went to high school before, although they each had a semesters worth of middle school experience, and so they finally got to go this year. Both were begging their parents to send them to a boarding school, Mackendric Preparatory, so when their families gave the okay, they were relieved. However, neither family told their child where exactly they would be going, so Jodi got told she would go to a school just an hours flight from London, while Caleb was apparently going to Florida.

Caleb left the house in a panic. THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! He already had his whole life figured out.

Tell Jodi that he likes her (age 7)-Check!

Ask Jodi out on a date (age 12)-Check!

Form a duo band with Jodi (age 8)-Check!

Graduate Oxford with Jodi (age 11)-Check!

Go overseas with Jodi for a year (age 9)-Check!

Go to Mackendric Preparatory for 4 years (ages 12, 13, 14, 15)-

Propose to Jodi (age 13)-

Get married to Jodi (age 14)-

Become a world famous band, XO-IQ (age 11)-Check!

So, you see, he was way ahead of him, I mean, getting married? Still, almost everything on his list was complete. And yet, he couldn't even be with Jodi anymore? How did anyone expect him to function!?

He needed to see Jodi, and hold her tight. While he still could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Until We Meet Again-Part 1, Chapter 2**

10 minutes later…

Caleb P.O.V.

I'm almost at Mappa Mansion. *Sigh* Jodi… so beautiful…

I slap myself. Geez, I get distracted easily. I open the gate to Jodi's personal wing. The black diamond staircase was, as always, spotless.

Her door was open. Nobody but Jadie (hey, I can give her a different nickname, you know!) knew the password, so I came here every day.

I froze. Who could possibly be crying? … OH. NO, NO, NO. WHOEVER MADE MY JADIE CRY WILL PAY!

"Caleb… is that you? Well, I don't know how to tell you this, but, umm, myparentsareforcingmetogotoaschoolwithoutyouandIreallydon'twanttogoandI'mjustsoworriedthatwemightnotseeeachotherforawholesemesteruntilbreak!' She said the last part in one breath, but I heard every word of it. I couldn't help it. The growing desire, lust, and pain.

I crushed my mouth to hers, kissing her with all the passion I could muster. She was surprised at first, but soon started kissing me back with the same intensity. I sat on the bed and pulled her on my lap, while taking off her black leather jacket matching the one I am wearing right now. My hands roamed underneath her shirt, cupping her breasts over her C-cup bra. Don't ask me how I know her size. Suddenly Jadie's phone rang. She hid me under her bed, and answered on FaceTime.

'Hello father, what is the matter?' (' is for sign language, and " is for speaking.)

I could hear a sigh. Anthony Mappa doesn't speak any language besides English, and Jadie never uses her voice when she's not alone with or singing. I don't use it either.

"Princess, there was a snow blizzard here in Alaska, so your mother and I unfortunately won't be able to see you off to school. Now, you see, there is something we were lying about. You aren't really going to London's Academy of the Arts. You're going to Mackendrick Preparatory High School.' Awesome! Although we'll be separated, this makes it just a teensy bit better, because she, at least, gets to follow her dream. At least, I thought so until I heard a gasp and Jadie typing on her computer. The computer said,

"Father, should I really? I mean, I don't want to leave Cal- I mean you and mother! Yeah. And Nate, Nick, Ro, Crys, and Mack."

"I'm truly sorry princess. But all the arrangements have been made. Bye, sweetie." Her iPad turned off.

"Calebrox Davis, come out of there, now." I did as told, and she pushed me onto her bed, straddling my cock. I was turned on, and hard as a rock. She smirked. "Cay, if we need to head off in separate ways, I-" She gulped. "I want to give myself to you. With the promise that we'll find each other again." At that moment, she seemed so beautiful and innocent. Anyone would say that we were way too young, but does love have an age? Of course not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Until We Meet Again-Part 1, Chapter 3**

Jodi P.O.V.

I felt like I was going too far, but that didn't stop me. A lot of people say that love has no age, and even if you were to get pregnant, the physical pain would be there no matter how old you are, and it is just that you would feel emotional stress.

"Caleb, we may not be seeing each other for 3 or 4 months, and our Winter Breaks might not overlap. I don't know what you think, but I want to spend my last moments with you feeling happy. Say the condom didn't work, and that I got pregnant. I would be just as happy, because I would have your baby to remember you by." I smiled at him reassuringly, but he seemed to still be debating whether or not we should make love. "Jade, I love you, I always have, but Luke said that Nissa cried when they had their first time. You know it'll hurt, and although I want nothing more than to enter you, are you sure?" I was so happy, and had a goofy grin on my face.

"YES!"


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Thank you, Murto Marina, for your contined support!


End file.
